Training for the Sochi 2014 Olympics
by MetalGymnast19
Summary: Yes, the Mario and Sonic characters are back! This time they are training for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games!
1. Introduction

Training for the Sochi 2014 Olympics

Chapter 1 : Introduction

* * *

**Hi there and this is my second fanfic and in this chapter I am going to make a training for the upcoming winter Olympics fanfic, it is supposed to have about 10 - 15 chapters! Words in bold are the characters thoughts.**

* * *

All the Mario and Sonic characters had made their way to a training place where they could come to train for the upcoming winter games. They were supposed to stay there for 3 weeks.

Toad and Cream were the announcers and they would be taking care of everyone.

* * *

The characters that came were:

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario, Waluigi, DK, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr Eggman, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Metal Sonic and Vector.

All 20 characters sat in the main hall, waiting for Toad and Cream's speech. Soon, they showed up.

" Hello everyone and welcome! You will be put into 5 groups of 4 for the training and each group will have their own room, " Toad started.

" Your groups have been chosen randomly and now we are going to reveal the groups," continued Cream.

* * *

**Mario : I hope that I will be with Luigi or Yoshi, though I wouldn't mind being with Sonic or Tails.**

**Amy : Oh pleeaaaaaaaaaaase put me with my Sonikku!**

**Bowser Jr: I hope to be with my papa!**

* * *

" So now we are going to announce the groups," Cream said.

Group 1 : Mario, Metal Sonic, Peach and Blaze

Group 2 : Shadow, Vector, Bowser Jr and DK

Group 3 : Tails, Amy, Yoshi and Daisy

Group 4 : Silver, Bowser, Wario and Knuckles

Group 5 : Sonic, Luigi, Dr. Eggman and Waluigi

Most of them were really surprised on their groups especially Group 5.

* * *

**Luigi : Oh dear me. My rival is Waluigi and we are in the same group, same with Sonic and Eggman. **

**Mario : Oh well, I am not with any of the 4 I mentioned earlier but at least the princess is with me.**

**Shadow : Hmph, I don't know why in the world I am with these 3.**

**Amy : Oh well I am not with Sonic but I like my teammates and I think that out of all the groups, my group is going to get on really well.**

* * *

"So, now you know who your teammates are and now it is dinnertime, then go to your rooms and get a good rest because tomorrow Bobsleigh training starts at 8 in the morning so I dont want you to be too tired," Toad said.

So, everyone went to sit with their friends, since that would be the only time that they could be together. Then they grabbed their bags and headed towards their rooms. Teams 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 were in rooms 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 respectively. In the next chapter we will see each other's reactions to their teammates!

* * *

**So, I am extremely sorry that the chapter was quite short ****and Chapter 2 will be quite short also but then the next chapters will be much longer. Don't forget to post a nice review! :-) See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Getting Used to Each Other

Training for the Sochi 2014 Olympics

Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

**Hey there, Chapter 2 is up! Woo Hoo! Today we will see the reactions to each other! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Last night, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Eggman and Metal Sonic all had to promise that they wouldn't do anything bad. Toad said that if they did, they would be suspended.

When everyone went to their rooms last night, this is what happened:

* * *

Room 11:

" Hey Mario! I am so glad that we are in a group together!" said Peach.

" Yes, that's nice Princess," Mario said.

" Metal Sonic, you promise you wont do anything bad?" Blaze asked the robot.

" Yes, after all I could get suspended," replied Metal Sonic.

" So team, we are going to try our best and have good teamwork, after all we do want to do well in the Olympics. Agreed?" said Peach.

"Agreed." All 3 of them said.

* * *

Room 12

"Why do I have to be stuck with you people?" asked Shadow for the 10th time.

"Because you have to!" said Vector.

"Hmph."

"I have a crazy crocodile, a dumb ape and an emo hedgehog! How interesting!" said Bowser Jr.

"Did you call me crazy?"

"Did you call me dumb?"

"I am NOT emo!"

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, you dont know how to take a joke!" Bowser Jr complained.

" Oh dear me, this is going to be a long two weeks," groaned Vector.

* * *

Room 13

" Yay! I just KNOW that we are going to get on really well together, right people?" exlaimed Daisy.

" Yes, I know it's amazing that we were put together!" said Amy.

"These two weeks are gonna be fantastic, knowing that we are really good together, right Tails?" Yoshi said.

"I know! Go team 3!" Tails said.

* * *

Room 14

"C'mon why do I have these crazy haired porcupines or whatever you are on my team!" Bowser roared, referring to Silver and Knuckles.

"HEY! Number 1, it's echidna, and Silver's a hedgehog. Number 2 DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR! I WILL SHRED YOU TO BITS IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" Knuckles screamed.

"Hehe, I'd like to see you try," Bowser said.

" Well Bowser we're not here to fight, we're here to train and make friends, so DONT make fun of my hair," Silver told the Koopa King.

"Ohhhhh, shut up people. I am going to sleep," Wario said as he jumped into bed. "So dont disturb me."

Silver rolled his eyes and said, "Goodnight everyone, we need to get a good sleep now, as tomorrow training is early in the morning."

* * *

Room 15

Sonic and Eggman glared at each other, same with Luigi and Waluigi.

"Ho ho ho! If it isn't my favourite hedgehog, Sonic!" cackled Eggman.

" Hmph. Why did I have to be with egghead?" Sonic asked to noone in particular.

Eggman didn't say a thing and jumped in bed, and putting the covers over his head, meaning that he didn't feel like talking.

Waluigi said, " Well, Weegee, it seems like we're teammates!"

"It's Luigi," Luigi groaned, as Waluigi also jumped in bed.

" Well Luigi, I guess that us two are really going to have a hard time here," Sonic said to Luigi, as they both got in the beds across from their rivals, at the other side of the room.

" I know," said Luigi, showing that he was in a bad mood.

* * *

So, the hedgehogs, people, an echidna, a robot, a crocodile, a dinosaur, a fox, a cat, an ape and 2 turtles went to bed, to wake up for some Bobsleigh training.

* * *

**So, that was it for today. Don't worry the next chapters will be much longer than the 1st two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Also, there's a poll on my channel, please vote!**

**Remeber to post a nice review, I will try to put the next chapter up very soon! **


	3. Bobsleigh training

Training for the Sochi 2014 Olympics

Chapter 3: Bobsleigh Training

* * *

Room 11

RING, RING, RING! 7:15 am. Peach leaned across her bed to switch of the annoying alarm.

"Ugh. I am so tired. Why on earth does training have to be so early in the morning?" Peach said to noone in particular.

"I know," Blaze replied.

Mario went to get dressed, followed by Peach and Blaze.

After 10 minutes, Metal Sonic asked, "So, you ready guys?"

"Yup, just one second," Peach said while tying up her hair.

They all went down for breakfast, so maybe they would have some more energy for Bobsleigh training.

* * *

Room 12

"Rise and shine people! Or might I say animals!" Bowser Jr chuckled at his own joke, full of energy. ( Don't ask me how)

"How do you have so much energy already?" asked Shadow, while arranging his quills.

"Hehe! I am Bowser Jr," the koopaling replied while smirking.

"Come on guys, let's get going," DK said, walking out of the door.

* * *

All the other teams were in the same situation.

After breakfast, they headed off to training.

* * *

"Ok, so Team 1 is first. Decide quickly how you will be sitting and get started," Toad told Team 1.

"So, I suggest that Mario, you should go first, Metal Sonic second and Blaze, where do you prefer sitting?" Peach said.

"I don't mind at all, if I go at the back," Blaze replied.

"Okie dokie!" Mario said.

They all took their positions, and they sped off.

The first turning was coming up soon, they all leaned to the left and they sped up.

"Yay! If we continue like this we'll get a really good time! Everyone turn at the same time," said Peach.

As they went along, they leaned left and right at every corner. But at the end they bumped into the wall, luckily they didn't crash.

Team 1 got a score of 59.63 seconds.

* * *

"Well, that was good. Luckily we didn't crash at the end," said Metal Sonic.

"Yeah, that bump was too close," Blaze said.

* * *

"Well done Team 1!" said Cream. " Next is Team 2. Get ready."

" I should sit first. What about you guys?" Shadow asked.

"Hmph! You you you is it? I will sit last, Jr your 2nd, Vector 3rd," DK said.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Vector said. "Why don't we go not too fast like Team 1 did, but not too slow, and we won't crash. Hopefully we will get a good time."

"Hmmm, I'm liking your idea Vector," Shadow said.

They took their positions and they went, not too fast, not too slow.

"Team 2 is doing really well!" Tails said. It was true, they hadn't bumped once and they were going at an over average speed.

In the end, they got a score of 54.76.

* * *

"Hmph. That was way too easy," Shadow said.

"That was amazing! Team 3, get into your positions," Toad said.

"Why don't we choose the positions randomly?" Daisy asked.

"Yes! Alphabetically! Amy first, Daisy second, me third and Yoshi last," said Tails.

So off they went. They were going really fast.

"Woah! This is awesome!" Yoshi said.

But suddenly near the end, on the second to last curve, they crashed, slowing them down completely! "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Amy said. But they managed to gain a bit more speed, and they got a score of 1:00:07.

* * *

"Well, you guys were great, don't worry. Team 4 get ready!"said Cream.

"So,I'll sit second. Bowser last," Wario said randomly. Bowser groaned and went to the back.

"Okay, I'll sit first. Silver, you can sit third," Knuckles said.

" Let's get started!" Silver said.

At the beginning they bumped twice. "Grrrrrrrrrr," Bowser roared.

"Pay attention!" Knuckles told the Koopa king.

But they totally made up for it by speeding up near the end.

In the end, they got a score of 59:09.

Wario said, "Aww, I wanted to get the highest score. If only we hadn't bumped twice."

* * *

Finally, it was Team 5's turn. They had a small arguement, and then they decided that Sonic would be first, Luigi second, Waluigi third and Eggman last.

As they went, they went a bit too fast, so they bumped into the wall, and it slowed them down. They decided to go a bit go a bit slower, much to Sonic's dismay.

They bumped again at the end, but suddenly they gained lots of speed and got a score of 1:01:04.

* * *

They were a bit sad they got the lowest score.

"So well done! You all did very well. Tonight at 6:00 we have figure skating training, so make sure to be there," explained Toad.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review of your thoughts of this fanfic!**

**Don't forget to vote for the poll on my channel! Bye.**


	4. Figure Skating Injury

Training for the Sochi 2014 Olympics

Chapter 4: Figure Skating Injury

**Ok, so first of all, I am sooooo sorry for not writing a new chapter in such a long time! I have been very busy plus computer problems, so I couldn't post a new chapter. Anyway, let's get started with Chapter 4!**

* * *

It was 5:30pm, and everyone was getting ready to go to figure skating training. At training, everyone needed to practice some skills like jumps and spins to perfect them by the Olympics.

It was soon time to go, and everyone made their way to the ice skating rink.

They had a new figure skating coach called Jack, and he was an aquamarine hedgehog.

"Hello everyone! My name is Jack, and I'm going to be your new figure skating coach," he said.

* * *

**Sonic: He looks a lot like me, only lighter fur.**

So, everyone got started by doing some stretching as warmup, while others skate forwards and backwards around the rink.

Jack told them to stay in their groups.

When they were warmed up, Jack told everyone to practice spins, like donut spins, bielmann spins, sit spins, layback spins and camel spins.

All the girls found it easy, while people like Bowser, Eggman and Wario found them harder.

* * *

Then, Jack told them to practice spirals (balancing with their leg high up in the air).

After some practicing and helping each other, Jack told them to start practising jumps, while he helped Daisy lift her leg higher, as she was having problems with keeping her leg very high up.

* * *

Then, unfortunately, Peach tried to do a triple axel, but she bumped into Sonic as she landed and she collided onto the ice.

"Oh my! Are you okay Peach?" Sonic asked.

"My leg, It hurts!" she replied.

Jack took full advantage of the situation and asked someone to tell a doctor. Blaze volunteered to go.

"Come on Peach. Mario help me take her to the doctor," Jack said.

So off they went. "Oh, and you guys can take a little break till I'm back," Jack told them as he hurried off.

* * *

"Oh poor Peach. I hope she'll be ok," Daisy said. She was very worried for her friend.

"And now she'll probably have to not train for some time. Which means that we're one person less in our team," said Metal Sonic.

Meanwhile, in the doctor's room

"Will she be alright?" Mario asked.

"I still need to check," the doctor replied.

* * *

**Ok! So, I left you a cliffhanger huh?**

**Looks like we will see what happens to Peach in the next chapter.**

**I will try to put it up as soon as possible.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and sorry it's quite short! :)**


	5. Damsel in Distress

Training for the Sochi 2014 Olympics

Chapter 5 : Damsel in Distress

**Heys guys, Chapter 5 is up! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the doctor's room

"I have just checked up on Peach and she seems to have sprained her leg, nothing serious. Unfortunately she will have to rest for about 4 days and then she'll be feeling much better," the doctor said.

**Mario: Phew, I am glad nothing serious has happened to her.**

"Now, if you want Mario, you and your teammates can come in and check on her for 5 minutes and then she needs to rest," said the doctor.

So Mario went to get Blaze and Metal Sonic. Daisy said that she would come too.

* * *

When they arrived in Peach's room they saw Peach lying in a bed.

"Hey Peach! We were so worried about you! How are you?" Daisy asked her best friend.

"I'm ok, thank you Daisy. I've just sprained my leg so I'll be better in about 4 or 5 days," Peach told her friend.

"Well, that's good that you're not seriously hurt. Now Toad came to speak to us and he said that tomorrow we are only having training for speed skating. But only team 3, 4 and 5. The next day team 1 and 2,"Metal Sonic informed Peach.

**Peach: My teammates are so sweet, they came to say hello to me.**

"Oh. I guess I will have to miss speed skating then," Peach said.

* * *

"Yeah I know but you need to rest Peach. All the others are really worried about you. Oh! I forgot, we all made you a get well soon card. We forced Wario, Waluigi and Eggman to sign their names because they didn't want to at first. Here you go," Blaze gave the card to Peach.

It was a beautiful card. It had a crown drawn on the front and it said 'Get well soon Peach!' Then inside the card there were a few notes from Amy, Sonic, Luigi, Daisy and from her teammates.

* * *

Amy's note said: I hope you're feeling better soon Peach! From Amy xxx

Sonic's: I hope you're ok! From Sonic xxx

Luigi's: Hey princess, I hope you are going to be okay! From Luigi!

Daisy: I am sorry for you Peach! Get better soon! Love Daisy xxx

Mario, Blaze and Metal Sonic: We hope you are ok! From Mario, Blaze and Metal Sonic xxx

* * *

"Aww, you guys are all too kind. Thanks!" Peach said.

Just then the doctor told them all to move out so Peach could get some rest.

The doctor said that they could visit her a few times a day so she wouldn't be lonely.

"Poor Peach. I feel so sorry for her," Daisy said.

* * *

As they arrived back where the others were waiting they explained what had happened to Peach. Her friends were relieved to hear that nothing serious had happened to her.

"Now you guys can come and have dinner. Tomorrow you can have a rest teams 1 and 2. I know you've worked real hard today and it's only the second day. The day after teams 3, 4 and 5 will have a rest day," Toad explained.

"And when we don't have speed skating what can we do?" Sonic asked.

"Well, tomorrow you can just hang out with your friends. We have arranged a few things that are not training for tomorrow aswell so you won't get bored," Cream said.

So they all went to have dinner.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to write a new chapter as soon as I can and I won't give up on this story! Your encouraging reviews are really nice thank you!**

**Also do you like how I sort of made Metal Sonic kind of a 'good guy'?**

**Bye!**


	6. Speed Skating

Training for the Sochi 2014 Olympics

Chapter 6 : Speed Skating

**This chapter is basically their Speed Skating training.**

* * *

7:00 am. Three people were sitting in a room at the training centre.

"Today we will have speed skating for teams 3, 4 and 5." Toad said, while looking at today's timetable.

"Ok, so that's settled. What time is speed skating?" Cream asked.

"8:30. After breakfast," Toad explained.

The other person in the room was Ana, the speed skating coach. She was a purple fox with two bushy tails and she had sparkling icy blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top with white leggings. She was also good friends with Blaze and Daisy. She had a sweet, hyper (not as much as Daisy is) and bubbly personality.

"Alright! Let's go and get ready for the day and wait for everyone to wake up!" Ana said.

* * *

Soon, they had woken up and the teams were at the speed skating rink.

Teams 3, 4 and 5 were down in the rink warming up while teams 1 and 2 were sitting down watching them. Team 1 had a walkie talkie to communicate with Peach.

"I can't wait to start!" said Daisy, full of excitement.

Soon everyone went to one side of the rink when Ana skated in.

"OMG! Is that Ana? I haven't seen her in such a long time! She is probably our speed skating coach. She's a good friend of mine," Blaze said to her teammates.

Hello, my name is Ana and I will be your speed skating coach. Since you're already warmed up, we'll start with Daisy and Yoshi. Go and stand on the tracks," Ana said.

**Luigi: I think Ana is a really nice fox.**

* * *

Yoshi and Daisy started skating and since they were both very fast, they finished the whole rink very quickly. You couldn't tell who came first, as they crossed the line at the exact same time.

"Very good guys! Next up Tails and Amy!" Ana said as Yoshi and Daisy exchanged high fives.

* * *

Meanwhile, team 2 were on the chairs and Shadow was sitting with his arms crossed watching them, while Vector and DK were talking about their life at home.

Bowser Jr was drawing something. This attracted Shadow to go and look at what the koopaling was drawing. Then Bowser Jr told him to buzz off and he said that he was just drawing some goombas.

Team 1 were talking to Peach and they were telling her about Ana and that she was one of Blaze's best friends.

* * *

Everyone on the rink was getting paired up to race against each other. These were the results:

Team 3: Daisy vs Yoshi - tie Tails vs Amy – Tails won by 1 second

Team 4: Silver vs Knuckles – Silver stumbled around the first corner so Knuckles won Wario vs Bowser – They took a really long time compared to the others Bowser won by 4 seconds

Team 5: Sonic vs Luigi – Sonic won Dr Eggman vs Waluigi – Waluigi won by 5 seconds.

* * *

"Well done! That was amazing everyone! You all are good, but some need a bit more practice like Wario, Waluigi, Bowser and Eggman and Silver on the corners." Ana said.

"Wa, but Waluigi was amazing!" the purple wearing jerk said.

"Waluigi!" Daisy slapped him, causing him to wince in pain.

"Anyway, as I was saying anyone can come here to practice if they want!" Ana said. With that, everyone left the rink.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**[PLEASE READ]Tell me by reviews which pairing you'd like to see and you'd not like to see in the future from these: **

**Sonic/Amy Silver/Blaze Mario/Peach Luigi/Daisy **

**I will chose the 2 most popular ones.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Mario and Sonic characters. Nintendo and Sega do respectively.**

**I only own my OCs, Jack and Ana.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Weird Game Part 1

Training for the Sochi 2014 Olympics

Chapter 7 : The Weird Game Part 1

**So, the teams will be having a weird game so they don't get bored. It is weird because of its weird rules (the rules are only weird in part 2) and it is a game that Toad and Cream made up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now it's soon time for the game to begin! I can't wait to start!" said Toadette, who was going to be in the game.

"Lets go!" Cream said excitedly.

"I wonder what Toad and Cream have for us now," Blaze said.

"Here they come now!" Tails said.

"Hello contestants! Now we have a game. It's a new one with new rules so pay attention. Part 1 of the game will be today and part 2 tomorrow. So, in part 1 Toadette will be here! It will basically be Toadette Says until only five of you are left. We'll explain part 2 tomorrow," Toad explained while he signalled for Toadette to come in.

* * *

"So let's get started! Toadette says lift your left hand." Toadette started the game.

All the 19 characters lifted their left hand, hoping not to be the first one out.

"Now jump up and down."

All of them stayed with their feet glued to the ground.

"Toadette says, turn 180 degrees to your left."

All of them turned 180 degrees, but old Egghead turned to the right.

"Eggman, you're out!"

"Grrrrrr you little mushroom!"

* * *

This followed with a few tricks to get Vector, Wario and Yoshi out.

Toadette grinned to herself as a tricky one was coming up next. "Raise your right HAND!" she said, but instead of lifting her hand she lifts her whole arm.

Only Sonic and Wario went out on that one, after some grumbling.

"Hehehe, I have already got 6 of you out. It shouldn't be very difficult! Guys, close the holes over there," she said while pointing to the space where Sonic and Wario were.

Amy reluctantly moved, and Knuckles was going to move aswell, but then he remembered that Toadette HADN'T said Toadette says.

"Amy you're out!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Come on!"

"Toadette says do a handstand for 3 seconds."

Everyone tried to do that. Waluigi tried but failed and he was out too.

"Man you guys are easy to trick. This is going to be fun." Toadette said, while thinking of her next trick.

"Toadette Says, lift your right arm," she said whilst she lifts her LEFT arm.

Surprisingly, no one fell for that trick.

* * *

**Shadow: Toadette's going to have to try a bit harder if she wants to fool me.**

"Toadette says jump."

All the players started to jump.

"Stop!"

Nobody stopped jumping.

"Toadette … Stop!"

Blaze and Mario stopped. But then they realised that Toadette had only said Toadette, and NOT Toadette says.

"Blaze and Mario out!"

"Ten out, 4 to go before the five winners will be revealed!"

* * *

The players still in:

Daisy, Silver, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Bowser, Bowser Jr, DK, Tails and Luigi.

"Okay, ready to start the last part of Toadette Says everyone?"

"Yes!" Luigi said.

"Luigi OUT!"

"Oh well!"

* * *

"Toadette says turn 360 degrees anticlockwise!"

Everyone executed the command well.

"Toadette says wave your hands."

All the players waved their hands.

"Say something random!"

"I need to have a shower!" Dk randomly shouted.

"My shoes are too tight!" Silver said.

"Silver and DK you're out! I didn't say Toadette says."

* * *

"The next player that's out will be the last to go out, and then the final 5 winners will be declared!"

"Jump a full turn jump!"

Everyone's feet stayed glued to the ground.

"Toadette says, Shadow and Metal Sonic come next to me. Daisy move three steps back. Tails, Bowser and Junior go next to where Knuckles and Sonic are watching the game," she said.

"Toadette says, turn 300 degrees,"

Everyone did that but unfortunately Bowser turned 360 degrees and he was out too.

* * *

"Shadow, Daisy, Metal Sonic, Tails and Junior you are the winners!"

"Hmph, I told you that I would win." Shadow said.

And with that, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

**I will try to upload the next chapter soon. Please tell me which pairings you want in this story!**


End file.
